Christmas With The Weasley's
by Alexandrina C -Slytherin
Summary: When alex and her 2 of her best friends spend christmas with the weasley's... or more likley Fred and George , The mischief they get up to is far to great to miss


I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it they belong to J.K rowling....sadley

Joyce Tigger belongs to Samantha berman

And Alexandrina Belongs to myself

Joyce: but why cant we own fred and geroge??

Alex: ..... because..sadley J.k Rowling already does.

Joyce: Bloodey Hell! well.... we'll have to disspose of J.k Rowling now wont we!

Alex: ...Joyce ...no thats bad....But then again...its fred and george..... YES LETS DO IT!!

Hydra: ..you guys are so weird.... -.-

Christmas with the Weasley's

Alex sat on her make shift bed in the burrow. This would be her first real Christmas. Every other one had been spent at either Hogwarts, or just hadn't been celebrated at all. So now there Alex sat, beside her sleeping friend who had, had many wonderful holidays in her life. Her normally warm flannel pajama's seemed to be allowing every possible bit of cold through the fabric. Alex shivered harshly. So as she stood up slowly as to make the least amount of noise possible, Alex made up her mind to go down stairs. So she slowly crept down stairs. Stopping with every creek the old stair case made. Once down stairs, Alex crept quickly to the kitchen, she could use some hot chocolate.

Once her hot chocolate was made, Alex went and sat beside the roaring fire place. The warmth of its flames bathed her face, hand, and feet. It reminded her of the last real Christmas she had had. Alex had been 4; her parents had taken her and her elder brother, Demetrius, too go see their grandparents, whom lived in Ireland. Alex had been so excited, giggling the entire trip. Her mother had nearly fainted just at the smell of her home country. When they had gotten to grandma and grandpa's house, it had been the middle of Christmas Eve night. The fire was roaring, and the family had stayed up the rest of the night, laughing and opening presents. Alex remembered that night not only because it had been Christmas, but because it had been the first time someone other then her mother and brother had complimented her on her bizarre eyes.

The burrow reminded her exactly of that house. So Alex sat and stared at the fire and sipped her hot chocolate. When she felt a presence behind her.

"Hello Alex, what are you doing up?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Alex looked up, surprise on her face.

"Oh! Um hi …I just couldn't sleep what about you?" Alex answered.

Mrs. Weasley smiled down at Alex and sat next to her.

"Me neither ... I heard some one sneaking down stairs, so I came to investigate."

Mrs. Weasley Smirked at Alex.

Alex giggled a bit.

"Caught me." Alex smiled widely.

"Sorry for waking you , I just couldn't sleep." Alex continued to stare at the warm flames.

"Its perfectly fine dear… but you should get back to sleep, okay?" Mrs. Weasley said as she walked back upstairs.

"Okay, I'll try."

Joyce sat up and looked over at her best friend; the two of them had been through everything together, from Quiditch to being chased by a basilisk the summer before.

Not only that, but Alex was one of the only ones to know that Joyce was a Werewolf.

And now Joyce would get to spend Alex's first Christmas with her.

Joyce continued to look around the room, and quickly came to the conclusion that her friends were all terrible at pretending to sleep.

"Okay, everyone up…" Joyce whispered to Alex, Fred, and George.

They had pranks to set up... and they all knew it.

"Okay, so I think Percy should get a little 'Surprise' in the morning!!" Alex said with a quite giggle while she got up to go sit with George.

"Ohhhhh me to, me to! What shall we surprise him with Alex?" Joyce chimed in

With a devious smile on her face.

"How about we make all his underwear to small for him?" Alex suggested while she rubbed her hands together manically.

"Oh common Alex, we can do better then that! " Fred shrugged.

"Okay, how about we …ummmm…hmmm. " Joyce thought as she flopped back onto her matrices

"Let's leave Percy for later." George suggested.

"Yeah!! Ohh I've go a plan for Ronny!" Alex Exclaimed as her friends all began to shush her.

"Okay, what's your plan?" Fred & George asked.

"Well, let's Hang magical moving spiders above his bed, and then… WE WILL COVER HIS ROOM WITH FAKE SPIDER WEBS!!!" Alex yelled.

George slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Alex, be quite!"

Joyce smiled at Alex.

"I love it!"

And with that the two girls hi-fived and set to work with there plan in Ron's room.

Thank you verry much for reading the first chapter of my story ! i thank you greatly!!

~ Alexandrina


End file.
